Delusi
by kaika0788
Summary: "Manusia memiliki kebiasaan untuk menciptakan fiksi yang akan mereka percaya sepenuh hati, Dengan tujuan untuk mengabaikan kebenaran yang tidak bisa diterima" [HunHan/BL]


**Delusi**

.

.

"Human have a habit of inventing fictions they will believe wholeheartedly

In order to ignore the truth they cannot accept"

.

 **~ HunHan ~**

 **.**

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.50 pagi dan aku masih betah berjibaku dengan coretan-coretan pensil pada lembar-lembar kertas putih yang berserakan di meja bahkan lantai kamar tidurku. Kebiasaan menunda tidurku terulang lagi. Aku bukan pengidap insomnia, hanya saja menikmati _quality time_ dalam kesunyian dan gelapnya malam ditemani pensil dan buku sketsa, segelas kopi dan musik akustik adalah alasan paling sempurna untuk kehilangan waktu tidur.

Membuat sketsa dengan pensil bukan hanya sekedar hobi, karena sebagian hidupku kuhabiskan disana. Sedangkan sebagiannya lagi terikat mati dengan kamar disebelahku. Tidak bukan kamarnya, maksudku penghuni kamarnya yang untuk kali kesekian tak pulang tepat waktu.

Terhitung dua bulan sejak penghuni kamar sebelah akan pulang sekitar pukul 5 pagi dan akan kembali pergi pukul 9. Dia hanya menghabiskan waktu empat jam dirumah, itupun selalu dimanfaatkan untuk tidur. Selebihnya ia kembali pergi, 'menjual' wajah, tubuh dan bakatnya sebagai seorang bintang yang tengah bersinar terang.

Awalnya kupikir ketenaran membuatnya menghindariku, tapi dugaanku salah ketika empat jam yang dia punya dirumah selalu dihabiskan diatas kasurku. Menemaniku yang tertidur karena terlalu lelah membuat sketsa. Karena alasan yang sama- _terlalu lelah_ -terkadang kami hanya tidur seperti itu hingga langit terang berganti gelap, dan terus seperti itu hingga profesi kembali menjeda dengan segudang PR yang harus diselesaikan.

Waktu untuk berdua memang sudah tak sesering dulu lagi, tapi aku tahu itu tak akan merubah apapun. Toh kami akan hidup bersama sampai nanti tubuh tanpa jiwa kembali pada bumi. Karena seperti itulah 'perjanjiannya'.

.

Pukul 3.45 saat satu sketsa terakhir berasil kuselesaikan dan penghuni kamar sebelah belum juga pulang.

Kursi yang sudah lebih dari empat jam kududuki sepertinya bernapas lega ketika tubuhku kupaksa berdiri untuk merenggangkan otot-ototku yang kaku. Bahu dan punggungku mati rasa, aku mulai khawatir terkena skoliosis jika punggungku terus-terusan dipakai menunduk saat menggambar. Penghuni kamar sebelas sudah ratusan kali mengingatkanku soal ini, dan sudah ratusan kali juga aku mengabaikannya. Mungkin nanti akan kuperhatikan jika sudah terasa tanda-tandanya.. _ha ha_...

Ah… mengingat penghuni kamar sebelah membuatku menyadari kalau aku kesepian. Lama-lama seperti ini rasanya bosan juga. Untungnya aku selalu punya acara untuk membunuh suasana menyebalkan ini.

 _Hi hi_ … Ini akan seru, sama seperti biasanya.

Ponsel keluaran terbaru- _hadiah ulang tahunku dari penghuni kamar sebelah_ -segera kuraih. Ibu jariku dengan lincah menyentuh layar dan menggulirnya ke menu kontak. Beberapa nama terlewati hingga senyumku tercetak ketika kontak dengan nama _ByunBaek_ muncul di urutan kesekian.

Tanpa sudi mengingat waktu, dengan segera ku tekan tombol _dial._ Hingga nada dering ketiga panggilanku masih diabaikan. Tak lama setelahnya terdengar sahutan dari seberang.

" _Ha.. halo?_... _halo?_ "

Dengan segera kupencet tombol merah untuk mengakhiri panggilan. Aku tertawa lebar begitu sambungan telepon kumatikan. Baekhyun pasti sedang pulas-pulasnya tidur dan Ia pasti marah-marah saat tidurnya ku ganggu. Tapi aku tak mau berhenti sampai disitu. Semakin Ia marah maka ini akan semakin seru. Jadi sekali lagi ku _re-dial_ nomor telepon Baekhyun.

Kali ini tak perlu menunggu lama untuk Baekhyun menjawab teleponku, dan seperti dugaanku. Ia marah besar.

" _Halo?... jawablah, jangan diam saja.. HALO!?_ "

Upss.. Jika Baekhyun sudah berteriak, tandanya aku dalam masalah besar. Jadi sebaiknya kuakhiri saja panggilan ini. Jatah Baekhyun cukup untuk malam ini, toh setiap malam akan kulakukan hal yang sama jika aku bosan lagi.

Tapi aku masih belum puas, dan Baekhyun bukanlah satu-satunya. Jadi ibu jariku kembali menggulir layar, mencari nama selanjutnya. _Dyo,_ nama yang irit sesuai tinggi badannya.. _he he_..

Sama seperti Baekhyun, aku yakin Dyo atau sapaan akrabnya Kyungsoo juga pasti tengah tidur lelap. Lihat saja jam berapa ini!? Tapi akan kupastikan, Kyungsoo juga merasakan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan.

" _Halo?_ "

Diluar dugaan, Kyungsoo menjawab bahkan sebelum nada sambung pertama berbunyi. Aku sempat terdiam beberapa saat. Terkejut dan heran, Kyungsoo yang selalu mementingkan kesehatan dengan menjadwal secara teratur kegiatan-kegiatannya- _termasuk tidur_ -masih terdengar sangat sadar diseberang sana. Apa dia tidak tidur? Atau dia juga punya jadwal kerja sama seperti penghuni kamar sebelahku?

" _Hei.. bicaralah.._ "

Suaranya kembali menyadarkanku, dan reflek kumatikan sambungan teleponnya. Kyungsoo terdengar terlalu tenang untuk orang-orang yang masuk daftar 'diganggu' olehku.

Tidak seru! Dan sepertinya aku perlu cari target selanjutnya untuk dikerjai.

 _PCY._ Aku sempat ragu begitu melihat nama ini. Mempertimbangkan apa dia target yang cocok atau tidak. Jika penghuni kamar sebelahku masih sibuk dan belum pulang, berarti orang ini juga sama. Pasalnya Chanyeol adalah _manager_ yang selalu setia menemani kemanapun aktornya pergi.

Tapi Chanyeol sering cerita bahwa Ia akan merasa sangat bosan ketika hanya duduk sambil menunggu syuting selesai, jadi kupikir tidak masalah _kan_ jika aku menghubunginya? Hitung-hitung sama-sama mengusir rasa bosan _.. ha ha..._ benar juga.

Tanpa pikir panjang segera kutekan tombol _dial_ untuk menghubungi Chanyeol. Namun sampai suara operator berbicara, panggilanku tak kunjung dijawab. Apa Ia tertidur? Tapi ini sudah hampir jam 4 pagi. Seharusnya Ia tengah bersiap-siap untuk pulang _kan?_ Baiklah jika Ia tertidur, akan kubangunkan..

Maka sekali lagi kuhubungi nomor Chanyeol. Dan akhirnya panggilanku dijawab setelah nada panggil ke lima. Anehnya tak ada suara siapapun disana, aku sampai arus melihat ke layar ponselku untuk memastikan apa panggilanya tersambung atau tidak, dan ternyata memang benar tersambung.

Ponsel kembali ku dekatkan ke telingaku, berniat menyapa lebih dulu sebelum sebuah suara berat menjawabku

" _Ha.. halo?_ "

Itu bukan suara Chanyeol, tapi aku hapal suara itu diluar kepala. Apa Chanyeol sedang menyetir jadi _dia_ yang menjawab panggilanku? Reflek kedua sudut bibirku naik. Aku hampir meneriakan namanya dan menyuruhnya segera pulang karena demi Saturnus aku sudah sangat bosan sendirian. Namun seperti membaca isi kepalaku Ia dengan tenang menjawab bahkan sebelum aku bersuara…

" _Tunggulah… sebentar lagi aku sampai.._ "

Niat untuk mengerjai Chanyeol malah membuatku tersipu sendiri. Ini memang bukan sesuatu yang istimewa, tapi rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak Ia- _penghuni kamar sebelahku_ -memintaku menunggunya dirumah. Ia bahkan tak marah saat tahu aku kembali mengabaikan waktu tidurku dan lebih memilih menyelesaikan pekerjaan-pekerjaanku bahkan hingga subuh seperti ini. Padahal ia akan sangat cerewet jika sudah menyangkut waktu tidur dan kesehatanku. Bahkan saat Ia sendiri lupa bahwa gaya hidupnya sekarang sudah benar-benar tidak sehat. Ya, si-maniak kerja itu harus diingatkan nanti..

 _Kriet.._

Pintu kamarku berbunyi pelan, menandakan seseorang membuka atau menutupnya. Bulu-bulu halus di tengkukku seketika berdiri, penghuni rumah ini hanya aku dan penghuni kamar sebelah. Dan aku yakin Ia belum sampai di rumah karena suara mobilnya maupun pintu garasi yang dibuka, sama sekali belum terdengar. Lalu…. Siapa?

Dengan keberanian yang tinggal seujung kuku, kutolehkan kepalaku perlahan kearah pintu. Sambil berharap pintu itu masih tertutup dan semoga telingaku saja yang salah dengar. Dan rasa jengkelku langsung memuncak keubun-ubun begitu melihat sesuatu yang dengan anggunnya masuk kekamarku.

"Yak! Zhu~ya.. kau menakutiku.." rengekku begitu melihat kucing berbulu abu-abu pekat jenis _Russian Blue_ yang berjalan ke arahaku dan langsung mencari posisi nyaman dalam gendonganku.

Ah ya, aku lupa. Selain aku dan penghuni kamar sebelah, di rumah dua lantai ini kami juga ditemani oleh Vivi, Zhu dan Tom. Mereka jantan sama sepertiku karena rumah ini memang dikhususkan untuk kaum adam, _sepertinya_. Vivi adalah seekor anjing kecil bebulu putih yang pasif, dan satu lagi Tom si kucing berbulu kuning keemasan yang sangat lincah sama sepertiku. Entahlah, dirumah ini yang selalu terlihat bersemangat hanya aku dan Tom. Zhu dan Vivi benar-benar mencontoh tuannya yang terkesan dingin dan kaku itu.

Di jam-jam seperti ini Zhu memang selalu datang untuk menemaniku. Ia seolah tahu kebiasaanku melewatkan waktu tidur malam, dan kelihatannya ia senang-senang saja menemaniku seperti sekarang. Tidak seperti sekawanannya yang dipastikan masih terlelap di atas kasur masing-masing.

Zhu terlihat nyaman dalam dekapanku. Kubelai lembut bulu-bulunya yang tebal dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Dan saat itu aku sadar, kakinya basah. Tadi sempat hujan, jadi apa mungkin Zhu bermain ke luar? Oh, ini berbahaya. Semua peliharaan di rumah ini sebisa mungkin dijaga untuk tidak keluar melewati halaman rumah. Jalanan raya didepan selalu penuh lalu lalang kendaraan, akan sangat berbahaya jika mereka sampai bermain di jalan.

Aku meraih satu lembar tisu dari dari atas meja, hendak membersikan kaki-kaki Zhu yang basah. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika tisu itu kutempelkan pada kaki Zhu, warna putih bersihnya seketika berubah menjadi merah terang. Butuh beberapa saat hingga aku sadar bawa itu adalah warna darah. Dan bahkan nodanya tercetak jelas pada kaos yang ku kenakan. Bau amisnya-pun perlahan mulai tercium.

Sial… aku benci darah. Reflek Zhu kulepaskan dari gendonganku. Ia jatuh terbanting ke lantai dan langsung memekik keras. Bulu-bulu dan ekornya berdiri, menandakan bahwa ia kaget dan marah. Dadaku berdebar-debar dan mataku terus menatap Zhu yang juga sedang menatapku garang. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisku, aku ketakutan.

Apa yang terjadi pada Zhu? Ia terlihat baik-baik saja tadi, tapi mengapa dikakinya ada darah? Apa dia terluka?

Sejenak kutenangkan pikiranku, sebelum perlahan menunduk untuk mendekati Zhu. Harus kupastikan bahwa Ia baik-baik saja. Tapi reaksi yang ditunjukkan Zhu malah semakin membuatku ketakutan.

Kucing yang biasanya bermanja-manja padaku itu seketika melompat dan mencakar bagian bawah bibirku begitu aku menggendongnya, dan kemudian berlari keluar meninggalkanku yang kesakitan. Zhu pasti sangat marah karena aku tanpa sengaja membantingnya tadi.

Bekas cakaran Zhu terasa sangat perih, dan dapat kurasakan ada darah segar yang mengalir dari sana. Sehelai tisu ku ambil lagi untuk menyeka darah di sekitar bibir dan daguku. Meskipun aku sendiri terluka, Zhu tetap masih jadi prioritasku. Harus kupastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, jadi aku segera berlari keluar hendak menyusulnya.

Namun baru saja tubuhku sampai di ambang pintu kamar, lampu seisi rumah padam secara bersamaan. Oh tidak, selain darah aku juga sangat benci gelap. Aku mematung untuk beberapa saat. Sebelum dengan kaku kembali masuk ke kamarku, dan segera berlari ke tempat tidur. Kutarik selimut untuk membungkus seluruh tubuhku. Aku benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

Kuabaikan Zhu yang entah pergi kemana, dan juga lukaku yang kuyakini masih basah oleh darah. Tubuku gemetaran dan rasanya sangat sulit untuk bernafas.

"Sehun, pulanglah.."

Lirihku pelan sebelum memaksa menutup kedua mataku rapat-rapat.

.

.

.

Baru pada pukul 4.30 pagi ketika Sehun menginjak lantai rumahnya. Kakinya terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mengantar tubuhnya sendiri menuju kamarnya yang terletak jauh di lantai dua. Jadi sofa ruang TV dipilahnya sebagai tempat istirahat. Chanyeol yang masuk belakangan hanya bisa memandang maklum aktor sekaligus sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Naiklah ke kamarmu, tubumu akan semakin kesakitan jika tidur disitu." Katanya memperingatkan, dan hanya dijawab Sehun dengan dengungan pelan.

"Istirahatlah. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 10 untuk pemotretan.. Aku pergi" tambahnya lagi.

" _Hyung_ , saat kau melewati saklar lampu utama di depan rumah, tolong matikan saja. Rumahku pasti akan terang-benderang lagi saat kau kembali nanti, karna aku pasti masih tertidur." Ujar Sehun sambil tetap menutup mata.

Sang _manager_ mengangguk, meskipun tahu Sehun sedang tidak melihatnya. Ia lalu berjalan keluar rumah, menutup pintu dan mematikan lampu seperti yang diminta Sehun.

Meskipun ini sudah pagi, tapi matahari masih enggan bersinar, dan dengan Chanyeol mematikan saklar utama maka seluruh lampu dirumah Sehun padam seketika. Menyisakan gelap dan sunyi yang membuat Chanyeol merinding. Kadang ia kagum, Sehun sangat betah tinggal di rumah besar yang terlihat tanpa kehidupan seperti ini.

Ia segera beranjak meninggalkan rumah itu, menyisakan Sehun yang perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap hampa pada kegelapan yang terbentang di depannya.

.

Sehun dibangunkan dengan suara-suara berisik dari luar rumahnya, diliriknya jam dinding digital yang tergantung tepat di atas TV. Masih pukul 6.00 pagi, berarti ia baru tidur satu setengah jam. Dan itu masih sangat kurang untuk mengganti energinya yang terkuras habis saat syuting semalaman.

Ia penasaran dengan oknum yang berhasil merusak tidurnya itu, tapi tidak mau repot-repot mencari tahu. Dahinya mengkerut ketika samar-samar mendengar suara Chanyeol, bukankah pria itu bilang baru akan datang pukul 10 nanti? Lalu apa yang dilakukannya sekarang?

Jawaban tersaji di depan matanya begitu menemukan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri menatapnya. Dari tampang ketiganya, sepertinya Sehun akan kembali dihadapkan pada masalah yang sama. Chanyeol kemudian memaksa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu sofa yang masih kosong, dan mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk ikut bangun dan duduk.

Ini bukan kali pertama Sehun terbangun dengan suasana yang seperti ini, tapi ia tahu ini akan semakin serius jika terus dibaikan. Jadi dengan berat hati, ia bangun sambil mempersiapkan diri untuk kembali pada luka yang masih membekas jelas dalam kehidupannya.

"Sudah dua bulan Sehun, dua bulan…" Kata Baekhyun membuka percakapan.

"Aku tahu ini sulit. Bukan hanya kau, kami juga.. tapi jika terus seperti ini, lama-lama aku bisa gila" Tambahnya lagi. Lalu hening menjeda untuk beberapa saat. Sehun hanya menatap lantai abu-abu dibawah kakinya sedangkan tiga orang lain terus menatapnya.

"Katakan sesuatu, kumohon.." kali ini Kyungsoo yang bersuara. Ia tidak bisa terus membiarkan sunyi yang menjawab kegelisahannya. Meskipun ia jauh lebih tenang dari Baekhyun, tapi kemungkinan untuk menjadi gila seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun bisa terjadi padanya juga. Dan Kyungsoo tak mau berakhir seperti itu.

"Kalian tenanglah, Sehun sudah cukup lelah untuk hari ini jadi kumohon mengertilah"

Sehun harusnya bersyukur masih memiliki Chanyeol yang selalu ada di pihaknya tapi Ia juga tahu sebenarnya Chanyeol sama tersiksanya dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, Ia hanya cukup mampu mengendalikan diri dan lebih mengerti posisi Sehun.

"Aku tahu… aku sangat mengerti bagaimana gilanya kau bekerja untuk membunuh rasa frustasimu sendiri. Tapi kau juga harus mengerti Sehun, bahwa kami juga frustasi." Baekhyun sudah tak mampu lagi menahan emosinya, Ia tahu ini akan menyakiti Sehun dan juga dirinya sendiri tapi ia tak punya cara lain lagi.

"Mungkin kau tidak mengerti, karena memang bukan kau yang _diteror_ selama ini…" nada Kyungsoo yang terkesan tenang dan pelan nyatanya malah menarik penuh atensi Sehun. Ditatapnya pria kecil itu dengan tatapan kelam, cukup lama sampai sebuah tawa miris terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Jika bisa, aku mau menggantikan posisi kalian. _Diteror_ seperti yang kau bilang. Kapanpun, dimanapun, aku rela… asalkan bisa kembali _merasakan-_ nya, _mendengar-_ nya. Tapi entahlah, dia seperti enggan bicara padaku." kata Sehun, lalu semuanya kembali diam.

Hingga pada detik dimana Chanyeol yang selama ini selalu terlihat tenang, memutuskan untuk menyuarakan pikirannya. Chanyeol sebagai orang terdekat Sehun saat ini, rasanya tahu dan mengerti kemana semua ini berujung. Ia mengerti kondisi Sehun, tapi bagaimanapun dirinya dan dua sahabat lainnya tak bisa terus-terusan hidup dalam ketakutan. Maka dari itu ia mencoba sebaik mungkin memilih kata-kata yang tepat agar tidak melukai Sehun.

"Mungkin karena kau belum bisa merelakannya, Sehun.."

Satu kalimat Chanyeol, suara tarikan nafas Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, dan keterkejutan Sehun yang menatap _manager-_ nya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya… Luhan tidak akan pergi.. tidak, ia tidak akan bisa pergi dengan tenang jika kau terus _menahan-_ nya. Kau _mengancam_ -nya dengan terus melukai dirimu sendiri, bekerja seperti orang gila tanpa peduli tubuhmu yang bisa rusak kapan saja, bahkan pernah memaksa menghentikan nafasmu sendiri.. Kau pikir kekasih mana yang bisa tenang membiarkan orang terkasihnya melakukan hal-hal gila seperti itu?

Luhan sudah mati, dan—"

"Hentikan _hyung_ " potong Sehun sebelum Chanyeol sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau yang harus berhenti, Sehun." giliran Kyungsoo, mencoba membantu Chanyeol menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Awalnya kupikir Luhan hanya ingin menakut-nakutiku, Baekhyun juga Chanyeol.. tapi setelah ini terus berulang bahkan sampai aku hampir gila karena terus dihubungi hampir setiap hari.. Aku yakin Luhan punya maksud tertentu. Aku baru sadar, ketika melihat gaya hidupmu yang sudah tak bisa lagi dikendalikan. Kau terus merusak tubuhmu dengan berkerja seperti orang gila, bahkan rumah dan seisinya kau telantarkan. Untung saja waktu itu aku masih bisa menyelamatkan Vivi dan Tom yang hampir mati kelaparan karna berhari-hari kau kurung dan tak diberi makan..

Aku yakin Luhan _kembali_ pada kami dengan maksud untuk menyadarkanmu. Kau perlu diingatkan, tapi Ia tak bisa langsung _bicara_ padamu karena semakin Ia mencoba mengingatkanmu, maka semakin keras juga usahamu untuk ikut pergi menyusulnya. Jadi Luhan _minta tolong_ pada kami, orang-orang terdekatmu… tapi ini sudah melewati batas kami. Aku tak mampu menahannya lebih lama lagi. Aku bisa gila jika terus dihubungi oleh nomor tidak aktif yang penggunanya sudah meninggal dua bulan lalu..

Sadarlah Sehun.. kau terus _mengurung_ Luhan dalam keterpurukanmu. Selamanya ia tak akan bisa tenang, jika kau masih seperti ini. Memaksa untuk menyusulnya sama sekali bukan solusi, dia mungkin malah akan membencimu jika kau melakukannya…. Dan satu lagi… belajarlah untuk merelakannya…"

.

Sekuat tenaga Ia menyeret langkahnya yang payah menuju lantai dua sambil memikirkan kata demi kata ketiga sahabatnya yang masih terngiang jelas dalam ingatannya.

Ini kali kesekian ketika tiga orang itu datang kerumahnya dan menyuguhkan cerita-cerita yang susah di terima akal sehat. Dimulai sekitar seminggu setelah kepergian Luhan. Baik Chanyeol, Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo terus dihubungi nomor telepon Luhan yang sudah tidak aktif, secara bergantian. Mereka ketakutan awalnya, lalu semakin sering sehingga memaksa mereka untuk terbiasa. Namun terkadang tawa dan suara Luhan yang sesekali terdengar dari sambungan telepon membuat pikiran sehat mereka terganggu, dan jika terus seperti ini maka bisa berakibat fatal pada kesehatan mental.

Sehun awalnya tidak percaya karena dari sekian banyak panggilan yang diyakini berasal dari Luhan, tak pernah ada satupun yang sampai ke ponselnya. Padahal daripada ketiga sahabatnya, Sehun adalah yang paling berarap untuk bisa bicara lagi dengan kekasihnya itu.

Penantiannya terjawab pagi tadi saat ponsel Chanyeol dihubungi nomor yang sudah Ia hapal diluar kepala. Sehun hampir roboh begitu Chanyeol menunjukan ponselnya tepat pada saat Luhan menelepon. Ia bahkan tak bereaksi sampai akhirnya panggilan itu berakhir dan ia hampir menangis karena menyia-nyiakan satu-satunya kesempatan. Beruntung ketika panggilan kedua kembali diterima dan ia masih butuh beberapa saat untuk menjawabnya.

Meskipun tak ada suara dari seberang, tapi Sehun yakin Luhan mendengarnya. Dan Sehun langsung tahu apa yang diinginkan pria itu, karena diam-diam selama ini Ia mulai merasakan kembali kehadiran Luhan dirumah mereka. Diawali dengan pintu kamar Luhan yang akan selalu terbuka setiap kali Ia pulang ke rumah. Padahal pintu itu selalu dikuncinya setiap akan pergi keluar, Ia tak ingin salah satu peliharaannya masuk dan membongkar apapun yang sudah ditata Luhan dikamarnya sendiri. Jadi pintu itu tak pernah lupa untuk dikunci.

Menyadari kejanggalan itu, Sehun yakin bahwa selama ini Luhan masih menunggunya. Jadi ia akan pulang dan menghabiskan waktunya dikamar tanpa penghuni itu dengan tidur dikasurnya sambil _mengamati_ sosok Luhan yang juga tidur disampingnya.

Sehun hidup dalam bayang-bayang Luhan yang terus diyakini keberadaannya. Sampai-sampai Ia lupa bahwa sesuatu yang mati hanya menyisakan kenangan yang mampu menciptakan delusi bila ditanggapi tanpa akal sehat.

Dan Sehun memang tidak pernah lagi menggunakan akal sehatnya untuk segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Luhan. Ia merelakan hatinya menang untuk _menghidupkan_ kembali sosok Luhan dan ia biarkan imajinasi gila mengambil alih kehidupannya.

Ia sudah cukup menderita dengan bagian di otaknya yang terus berteriak mengingatkan bahwa Luhan sudah mati. Hal itu sempat memaksanya untuk melakukan hal-hal gila. Sebenarnya Ia tidak pernah benar-benar mencoba untuk bunuh diri, obat penenang dalam jumlah banyak yang ditelannya sekaligus waktu itu hanya salah satu cara yang terpikirkan untuk menenangkan pikiran, tanpa tahu bahwa tindakan nekatnya hampir merenggut nyawanya sendiri. Lalu menerima tawaran pekerjaan tanpa disaring juga merupakan bentuk pengalihan diri dari frustasi yang dirasakannya, dan lagi-lagi tanpa memikirkan dampak pada tubuhnya yang melemah.

Rumah dan seisinya ditelantarkan. Hasil jerih payahnya itu tak lagi dirasa berharga ketika seseorang yang diharapkan akan tinggal bersama selamanya, telah pergi dan tak mungkin kembali. Lalu tiga peliharaan yang sudah dianggap seperti _anak_ sendiri itu malah semakin memperparah keadaan.

Alasan mengapa Sehun ikut menelantarkan bahkan hampir membuat mereka mati kelaparan adalah karena Ia menyesal telah membiarkan mereka hidup bersamanya dan juga Luhan. Sehun tidak jahat, Ia masih mampu menahan cemburu ketika Luhan lebih sering memperhatikan mereka daripada Sehun sendiri. Ia juga rela tidur sendirian dikasurnya, karena Luhan lebih memilih tidur sambil memeluk _anak-anaknya_.

Yang tidak Sehun relakan adalah dua bulan lalu ketika ia membiarkan Zhu keluar melewati halaman rumah menuju jalan raya sehingga membuat Luhan yang dengan cerobohnya berlari ke jalan demi menyelamatkan kucing itu dari hantaman truk yang melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi dan sukses melempar tubuh keduanya sejauh 10 meter hingga jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Zhu yang meskipun terlindung dalam dekapan Luhan, tak mampu bertahan hidup lebih dari seminggu karena tulang-tulang kakinya yang remuk akibat terseret bersama tubuh Luhan. Dan Luhan.. pria itu merelakan nafasnya setelah kritis selama 3 hari.

Jadi yang tersisa dari Sehun untuk peliharaan-peliharaannya adalah penyesalan. Terlalu banyak kata 'seandainya' untuk mengurai semua penyesalan yang dirasakannya. Hingga keputusan terakhir yang diambilnya untuk mereka adalah diabaikan.

.

.

Begitu kakinya mencapai tangga terakhir di lantai dua, ia tersenyum cerah.

Karena tepat seperti dugaannya, pintu kamar yang terkunci itu terbuka lagi. Kekuatannya kembali sehingga dengan segera ia masuk ke kamar itu, menutup pintu dan menjatukan diri ke kasur lalu bergelut dibawah hangatnya selimut yang masih menyisakan aroma Luhan yang mulai menguap.

"Aku pulang.."

Katanya pada sisi ranjang kosong disebelahnya,

"Kau masih belum mau bicara padaku ya?...

Baiklah, tak masalah. Tapi besok.. Datang lagi ya, Lu.."

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

.

 **a.n :**

The main idea of this story is not mine. _Ini dibuat berdasarkan potongan cerpen lawas jaman SD yang masih berbekas di ingatan. Jangankan penulis, judulnya saja saya sudah tidak ingat. Yang saya tahu cerpen ini adanya di salah satu majalah_ _tahun '90an. Dan kisahnya tentang seorang Ibu yang tahu kalau anak dan kucing kesayangannya yang sudah meninggal selalu_ datang _lagi tiap malam. Berangkat dari situ, saya bikin ff ini dengan kata-kata dan pengembangan ide dari otak saya sendiri. Dan_ author note _ini bertujuan untuk 'menjelaskan' kalau-kalau nanti ada yang merasa familiar dengan cerita di atas._

 _Jadi saya mohon biasakan 'tahu' (baca), sebelum 'men-judge'_ _thx._


End file.
